


Republican Outtakes

by Lorren



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorren/pseuds/Lorren
Summary: These are scenes that didn't fit into Republican Phenoms or any potential sequels that I may eventually write.





	Republican Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during Chapter 14 of Republican Phenoms. June is done with school for the day and it's time to go let Daniel's mom know that he's in the hospital.

**June**

"I need to borrow the Jeep," I tell my brother.  Daniel's mom should be getting home from work soon, and I promised him that I'd let her know that he was in the hospital.

Metias is sitting at the kitchen table going over paperwork. He looks at me with disapproval.  "You know that military vehicles are only for official business."

I put my hands on my hips.  "It _is_ for official business.  One of my cadets is in the hospital and I have to notify his family."

"And you've never heard of a phone?"

"Of course I've heard of a phone.  His family doesn't have one."

He frowns at me.  "This doesn't happen to have anything to do with that boy you were kissing in the closet at that party, does it?"

I roll my eyes at him.  "That was _two_ years ago!  And yes, it is his family.  Just because I kissed him once doesn't mean that his family doesn't deserve to know that he's in the hospital!"

I'm not about to tell my brother that I dreamed about him kissing me again last week.  Or what happened earlier today at the hospital.  Or that, yes, I _was_ imagining him naked earlier today when he mentioned falling down in the shower.  I don't know what is wrong with me, but my brother doesn't have to know all those details.

Reluctantly, he reaches into his pockets and pulls out the car keys.  He hands them to me.

"Come right back when you're done," he tells me.

I grab my backpack with my school books in it.  I'm sure that I'll have some time to kill while Daniel visits his mom, and I do have homework to do tonight.  There's a midterm in my Republican politics class tomorrow, so I want to be ready for that.

I take the elevator down to the first floor and go to the parking lot.  In the Republic, you can get your driver's license if you're eighteen years old, or if you've graduated from high school.  I guess that's how they determine whether you're mature enough to drive a car or not.  Technically, I could have gotten my license when I was twelve, but Metias didn't think I was mature enough back then.  He finally let me get my license this summer, after I turned fifteen.

I drive towards the Lake Sector, where Daniel's family lives.  I always hate going there.  It's always so dirty and smelly.  I sigh.  I shouldn't think like that.  It's where Daniel lived for most of his life.  Where he spends his weekends.

When I get close, I look at the streets.  Trash is piled up in the corners of buildings.  I see dirty children playing along the side of the road, but when they see my vehicle, their eyes widen in fear and they disappear into their houses.  I wonder why they're afraid of me.

When I get to Watson and Figueroa, I park the Jeep.  I lock the doors and approach the house.  I hope I have the right place.

The house is small.  I could probably fit the entire thing in my living room.  The grass is half dead in the front yard, but it is clean and free of weeds.  I knock on the door.

"What did you do this time?" I hear a voice behind the door.

"Nothing," a young boy's voice replies back.

The door opens.  This has to be Daniel's mom.  She has the same blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asks.  She looks afraid.

"Uh, yes, I'm Cadet First Class Iparis," I begin.  I don't know why I'm so nervous.

She nods.  "I've heard a lot about you," she says.  "I'm Grace.  Is Daniel in trouble?"

I shake my head.  "No.  He was injured today and -- he's in the hospital.  Nothing too serious, just a torn ACL, but I wanted to let you know, and see if you wanted to visit him this evening."

She looks behind her into the living room.  It's small, with an old stove on one end, a small table with one leg propped up by cardboard, and a ratty couch.  A boy is sitting at the table, building something out of sticks and other odds and ends.  He looks up at us.

"I can't leave my son behind," she says.

"He can come too."

"One moment.  I need to leave a note for my other son so he won't worry when he gets home from work."  She turns and coughs, then sits down at the table to write on a sheet of paper.  "We're going to the hospital," she tells the boy.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I smile at him.  "Your brother got hurt," I tell him, "but he'll be okay.  He wants you to come visit him."

He gets up and starts to follow me to the Jeep.

"You must be Eden," I say to him.  "I'm June."

He smiles at me.  "Nice to meet you," he says, extending his hand.  "My brother talks about you all the time.  He thinks you're hot."

I can feel myself blushing.

I unlock the Jeep and climb in the driver's seat.  Daniel's mom sits in the passenger side.  She has a small tote bag with her.  Eden gets in the back.

"It's not very nice to discuss one's personal business with other people," Daniel's mom says, looking back at her son.

"It's okay, Mrs. Wing," I say.  "I already know."  I've known about his crush on me since this spring, although I'm pretty sure that he's liked me for longer than that. Remembering our kiss in the closet at that party when we were sophomores, I'm guessing that he probably already liked me then.

She coughs again.  I wonder if she's sick.  I wonder if this is normal for people that live in the slum sectors. The thought makes me a little sad.

As I drive to the hospital, Eden asks me a lot of questions about the Jeep.  He's fascinated by all the buttons and technology in the vehicle.  He seems like a really smart boy.  I answer all his questions about the car and the military.

Traffic runs smoothly this evening.  Most of the cars on the road are military vehicles, and there isn’t really anything going on this evening, so it doesn't take very long to reach the hospital.

After I park, I unbuckle my seat belt and wait for the other two.

"I can take you to his room," I say.  "I dropped him off here this morning."

As we get out of the car, I grab my backpack.  After we enter the hospital, I smile at the receptionist.

"We're here to see Cadet Wing," I tell her.  "I took him here this morning."

She looks at my name tag.  "Go right on ahead, Cadet Iparis," she says.

I may not be an officer yet, but even military cadets get a lot of respect in the Republic.

When we get to his room, I knock on the door.  "It's me, June," I say.  "I'm here with your mom and brother."

"Come in," he calls.

When I open the door, Daniel is sitting on the bed with a tablet on his lap.  He looks up and smiles when he sees his family.

"The hospital let me borrow a tablet so I could get some schoolwork done, even though I'm stuck here all day," he says, setting the tablet on the table next to the bed.  He hugs his mom and his brother.  "It's good to see you."

I feel unnecessary at this point.  "I guess I'll see you later," I say to him.  "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure."

I back out the door and let him spend time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
